1979 in literature
The year 1979 in literature involved some significant literary events and new books. Events *April 13 - The Adventure of Sudsakorn, the only cel-animated feature film ever made in Thailand, is released to cinemas. It is based on Phra Aphai Mani, a 30,000-line epic written by Thailand's best-known poet, Sunthorn Phu.Danutra, Pattara and Himes, Robert (January 1, 2004). "Payut Ngaokrachang: The Master of Thai Animations" New books *Douglas Adams – The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *Ursula K. Le Guin - A Wizard of Earthsea *V.C. Andrews – Flowers in the Attic *Jeffrey Archer – Kane and Abel *Barbara Taylor Bradford – A Woman of Substance *Raymond Briggs – Fungus the Bogeyman *Octavia Butler – Kindred *Orson Scott Card – A Planet Called Treason *Angela Carter – The Bloody Chamber *Agatha Christie – Miss Marple's Final Cases and Two Other Stories *L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter – Conan the Liberator *A che punto è la notte - Últimos días de la víctima *Thomas Flanagan - Year of the French *Alan Dean Foster -''Alien'' *Carlo Fruttero and Franco Lucentini - A che punto è la notte *William Golding – Darkness Visible *William Goldman – Tinsel *Arthur Hailey – Overload *Maarten 't Hart - De aansprekers *Douglas Hill – Galactic Warlord *Sian James – A Small Country *Philippe Jullian – Montmartre *Stephen King – The Dead Zone *Russell Kirk – The Princess of All Lands *Milan Kundera – The Book of Laughter and Forgetting *John le Carré – Smiley's People *Morgan Llywelyn – Lion of Ireland: The Legend of Brian Boru *Robert Ludlum – The Matarese Circle *Norman Mailer – The Executioner's Song *Dambudzo Marechera – The House of Hunger *V. S. Naipaul – A Bend in the River *Ellis Peters - One Corpse Too Many *Daniel Pinkwater – Yobgorgle: Mystery Monster of Lake Ontario *Jerry Pournelle – Janissaries *Satyajit Ray - Hatyapuri *''Curtis Richards - Halloween (novel)'' *Harold Robbins – Memories of Another Day *Philip Roth – The Ghost Writer *Mary Stewart – The Last Enchantment *Peter Straub – Ghost Story *William Styron – Sophie's Choice *Kaari Utrio - Rautalilja *Jack Vance – The Face *Kurt Vonnegut – Jailbird *Elizabeth Walter – In the Mist and Other Uncanny Encounters *William Wharton – Birdy *Kit Williams – Masquerade *Raymond Williams – The Fight for Manod *Robert Anton Wilson – Schrodinger's Cat *Tom Wolfe – The Right Stuff *Christopher Wood – James Bond and Moonraker *Roger Zelazny -''Roadmarks'' *Trevanian -''Shibumi'' New drama *Richard Harris - Outside Edge *Elfriede Jelinek - Was geschah, nachdem Nora ihren Mann verlassen hatte; oder Stützen der Gesellschaften *Peter Shaffer – Amadeus *Sam Shepard – Buried Child *Tom Stoppard - Undiscovered Country''Stoppard plays at http://www.doollee.com/PlaywrightsS/stoppard-tom.html#33484 Poetry *Kingsley Amis – ''Collected Poems Non-fiction *David Attenborough – Life on Earth *L. Sprague de Camp, editor – The Blade of Conan *John Fowles – The Tree *Sandra Gilbert & Susan Gubar – The Madwoman in the Attic: The Woman Writer and the Nineteenth-Century Literary Imagination *Henry Kissinger – The White House Years *Leon Litwack - Been in the Storm So Long *Jean-François Lyotard – The Postmodern Condition: A Report on Knowledge *Stephen Pile – The Book of Heroic Failures *Clark Ashton Smith – The Black Book of Clark Ashton Smith *Margaret Trudeau – Beyond Reason Births *February 10 - Johan Harstad, Norwegian novelist.Brageprisen nominations 2010 *March 28 – Benjamin Percy, short story writer Deaths *January - Dilys Cadwaladr, Welsh-language poet, first woman to win the Crown at the National Eisteddfod of Wales, 76 *January 27 - Victoria Ocampo, Argentine publisher, writer and critic, 89 *February 9 – Allen Tate, poet and essayist, 79 *February 25 – John L. Wasserman, critic, 40 (car accident) *February 27 - Sir George Clark, historian, 88 *March 26 – Jean Stafford, short story writer and novelist, 63 (heart failure) *May 10 – J. B. Morton, columnist ("Beachcomber"), 85 *May 14 – Jean Rhys, novelist, 88 *June 3 – Arno Schmidt, German novelist, 65 *June 7 – Forrest Carter, novelist, 53 (heart failure) *July 6 – Malcolm Hulke, TV writer, 54 *July 23 - Joseph Kessel, French journalist and novelist, 81 *July 29 – Herbert Marcuse, German Jewish philosopher, 81 *August 8 - Nicholas Monsarrat, novelist, 69 *August 16 - Jerzy Jurandot, Polish poet and dramatist, *September 25 - Zhou Libo, Chinese novelist and translator, 71 *October 6 – Elizabeth Bishop, poet, 68 *October 17 – S. J. Perelman, humorist, 75 *October 18 – Virgilio Piñera, Cuban poet and short-story writer, 67 *December 12 - Goronwy Rees, journalist and academic, 70 *December 19 – Donald Creighton, historian, 77 Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Odysseus Elytis Canada * See 1979 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: * Prix Médicis French: * Prix Médicis International: United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Penelope Fitzgerald, Offshore * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Peter Dickinson, Tulku * Cholmondeley Award: * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: William Golding, Darkness Visible * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Brian Finney, Christopher Isherwood: A Critical Biography United States * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Fiction : * Nebula Award: Vonda N. McIntyre, Dreamsnake * Newbery Medal for children's literature: * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: John Cheever, The Stories of John Cheever * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: *Viareggio Prize: References Literature, 1979 In Category:Years in literature